¿Cuán Loca Estás?
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Una noche de karaoke se convierte en una noche de sorpresas para Hayate. T por juego previo. LOL ¡Leen y dejen reviews! ¡Eso es una orden!


**¿Cuán Loca Estás?**

**Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

Eran las 11:50 PM de la Víspera de Año Nuevo en la residencia Yagami, y la fiesta que estaba tomando lugar ahí aún estaba en progreso.

Hayate había instalado una máquina de karaoke en su sala de estar, y las personas en la fiesta habían estado cantando casi toda la velada.

Todos pusieron a prueba sus habilidades como cantantes, eligiendo sus canciones favoritas. Por ejemplo…

Signum había cantado el ending del animé "You're Under Arrest, _Thank You, Love_ y se la dedicó a Shamal. Al terminar la canción, la rubia de cabello corto prácticamente saltó sobre la guerrera Velkana, llorando de felicidad y besándola en los labios.

No hace falta decir que prácticamente todos los hombres en la habitación tuvieron una hemorragia nasal.

Luego fue el turno de Arisa, quien cantó _The Bad Touch_ por The Bloodhound Gang, y cometió el "pequeñísimo" error de dedicársela a Suzuka.

Digamos que la rubia no salió muy bien parada luego de recibir la ira de la chica de cabello púrpura.

Y ahora, 2 de las 3 Ases de la TSAB, Nanoha y Fate estaban en el centro de la sala, micrófonos en mano.

La canción empezó, las chicas se miraron la una a la otra y asintieron con la cabeza. Hayate suspiró, bajó la mirada y comenzó a recordar…sin darse cuenta que los ojos de la pelirroja y la rubia estaban sobre ella.

…………………………………………………………………......

Han pasado años desde el incidente del Libro de la Oscuridad, y Hayate, Nanoha y Fate ahora tienen 18 años.

Poco tiempo después del incidente, las 3 amigas decidieron trabajar activamente para el Bureou de Administración Espacio-Tiempo; Nanoha se convirtió en una instructora de combate. Fate se convirtió en una de los mejores Enforcers de la TSAB y Hayate se convirtió en una investigadora especial en casos de Lost Logia's.

A la edad de 16 años, Hayate y Fate fueron despachadas en una misión de reconocimiento a un planeta no administrado donde se había registrado actividad mágica sospechosa, y fueron emboscadas por un grupo de mercenarios que poseían una Lost Logia.

Las chicas les hicieron frente, y todo iba bien, hasta que un mercenario se escabulló y atacó a Hayate desde atrás. Ella se dio vuelta justo cuando el mercenario la atacó con un cuchillo de combate, y no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo: la golpeó justo en su ojo derecho.

Lo último que ella vio con su ojo izquierdo antes que todo se volviera negro mientras caía del cielo fue a Fate rebanando al mercenario en dos con Bardiche en su forma de guadaña, y luego a la rubia volando hacia ella.

Hayate despertó en un hospital cerca de una semana después, y lo primero que vio con su ojo izquierdo, ya que su ojo derecho estaba cubierto con vendas, fue a Nanoha y Fate, cada una sosteniendo una de sus manos.

Al principio, ella entró en pánico, creyendo que había perdido su ojo derecho, pero se calmó cuando Fate le dijo que los doctores habían logrado salvar su ojo, pero que aún necesitaba tiempo para curarse.

Hayate terminó con una cicatriz vertical de 5 pulgadas en su ojo derecho; por un largo tiempo, ella estaría avergonzada y asqueada de mirarse en el espejo, además de que sus amigas la miraran raro, lo cual nunca pasó pero que ella creyó que ocurrió varias veces. Sin embargo, con el apoyo incondicional de Nanoha y Fate, Hayate logró aceptarse a si misma.

Además de su ojo herido, la castaña sufrió una herida en la espalda, debido a su larga caída del cielo al suelo entre arenoso y rocoso del planeta. Fate le informó que no alcanzó a parar su caída libre. La rubia se disculpó por varios días.

Hayate la perdonó, sin embargo, incluso si tuvo que pasar por varios meses de rehabilitación, los cuáles ella logró superar luego de 1 año entero, una vez más, gracias al apoyo incondicional de sus 2 mejores amigas.

Poco tiempo después, luego de que las 3 Ases hubiesen regresado a sus estudios en la Tierra, Hayate se empezó a dar cuenta de algo.

Ella no había pensado mucho sobre ello cuando estaba en rehabilitación, pero…¿qué habían sido esos sentimientos extraños y confusos que ella sintió durante el tiempo que estuvo con sus amigas durante sus crisis?

La respuesta le llegó cuando, una tarde en el instituto, ella entró al salón de clases a buscar un cuaderno que se le quedó…

Y encontró a Nanoha y Fate, besándose apasionadamente.

Hayate susurró un "Lo siento" y huyó de la escena.

La castaña se encerró en su casa por varios días, faltando a clases y sin responder los mensajes de Nanoha ni de Fate.

Ella no quería enfrentar su realidad.

Ella no quería enfrentar el hecho de que, para bien o para mal…ella se había enamorado de sus compañeras Ases; las amaba a ambas por igual.

…

Bueno, más o menos.

Culpen a Fate. Sus ojos rojos la volvían loca. ¡Y ese cuerpo…! ¡Demonios!

Pero Nanoha no se quedaba atrás, claro. Su personalidad noble y cariñosa le encantaba a Hayate.

Eventualmente, Hayate salió de su casa y regresó al instituto con la excusa de que había caído enferma. Tambien, ella volvió a hablar con sus amigas y a divertirse como solían hacerlo antes.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad…

O eso pensó.

……………………………………………………………………

_Here we walk down the avenu__e - Aquí vamos caminando por la avenida_

_Looking at the pretty view - Apreciando la linda vista_

_Maybe there's a reason - Quizá haya una razón_

_We got our eyes on you - De que tengamos nuestro ojos sobre ti)_

_There you go like a movie star - Ahí vas como una estrella de cine_

_And we wonder who you are - Y nos preguntamos quién eres_

_Listen babe, do you believe when we say? - Escucha, nena, ¿nos crees cuando te decimos que?_

Hayate levantó la vista y jadeó. 2 pares de ojos estaban sobre ella. Un par, azul profundo y el otro, rojo borgoña.

_You the kind of woman walkin' out of our dreams__ - Eres el tipo de mujer que sale de nuestros sueños_

_Straight into our lives (We wanna sing halleluja) __- Directo a nuestras vidas (Queremos cantar halleluja)_

_Ain't nothin' in the world wide world – No hay nada en todo el ancho mundo_

_We wouldn't do for you – Que no haríamos por ti_

_We wanna say yes to ya – Queremos decirte que sí_

La castaña frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porqué sus amadas amigas estaban sonriendo de esa manera?

_So crazy are we, crazy 'bout you – Tan locas estamos, locas por ti_

_How crazy are you?__ - ¿Cuán loca estás?  
So crazy are we, crazy 'bout you – Tan locas estamos, locas por ti  
How crazy are you, are you? - ¿Cuán loca estás, estás?  
Crazy 'bout us? - ¿Loca por nosotras?_

Hayate sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

¿Porqué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Acaso…acaso ellas sabían que…?

_Been a while since we felt this strong - Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos sentimos tan fuertes  
This time it just can't be wrong – Esta vez no puede ser un error  
Baby, you're the reason – Nena, tú eres la razón  
We been waiting for so long – Por la que hemos estado esperando todo este tiempo  
We reach out for you hands – Te damos la mano  
Hey babe, there's no second chance – Hey nena, no hay una segunda oportunidad  
Trust us Darling – Confía en nosotras, cariño  
Do you believe when we say? - ¿Crees en lo que te estamos diciendo? _

Nanoha y Fate le tendieron sus manos libres a Hayate. Ella parpadeó confundida, y antes que se diera cuenta, alguien la empujó desde atrás y con una sonrisa, la pelirroja y la rubia tomaron a la castaña de las manos y la halaron hacia ellas.

_We climb the rocky mountains – Subiríamos las montañas rocosas  
We swim the deepest sea (We wanna sing halleluja) – Nadaríamos por el mar más profundo (Queremos cantar halleluja)  
We said there's nothing that we wouldn't do for you – Dijimos que no hay nada que no haríamos por tí  
We wanna say yes to ya – Queremos decirte que sí_

_So crazy are we__ – Tan locas estamos_

_Crazy 'bout you__ – Locas por ti_

_How crazy are you__? - ¿Cuán loca estás tú?_

_So crazy are we__ – Tan locas estamos_

_How crazy are you__? - ¿Cuán loca estás tú?_

_Crazy 'bout you__ – Locas por tí_

_Are you__ - ¿Lo estás?_

_Crazy 'bout us__ – Loca por nosotras_

_Oh yes__ – Oh sí_

_So crazy are we__ – Tan locas estamos_

_How crazy are you__ – Locas por ti_

_So crazy are we__ – Tan locas estamos_

_Crazy 'bout you__ – Locas por ti_

_How crazy are you__? __- ¿Cuán loca estás tú?_

_So crazy are we – Tan locas estamos_

_How crazy are you__? - ¿Cuán loca estás?_

_Crazy 'bout__ us – Loca por nosotras_

_So crazy are we__ – Tan locas estamos_

_How crazy are you? - ¿Cuán loca estás?_

Con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión destrozada en su rostro, Hayate miró a sus amadas amigas, confundida.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡N-No entiendo! ¡Yo-mmmph! – ella fue silenciada por Nanoha, quien posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue sólo una caricia, la cual terminó demasiado pronto para que su cerebro lo registrara, pero antes que eso pasara, otro par de dulces y suaves labios pertenecientes a cierta rubia reclamaron los de Hayate.

Luego que el beso terminara (Demasiado pronto para su gusto) Hayate no pudo más.

Los ojos se le pusieron como remolinos, se tambaleó y se desmayó ahí mismo, 10 segundos antes de la Medianoche.

……………………………………………………………………..

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! – Resonaron los gritos en la residencia Yagami.

……………………………………………………………………..

Cerca de 1 hora después, Hayate abrió los ojos lentamente para ver su habitación levemente iluminada. No oía nada más que su respiración…y la respiración de alguien más.

Lo segundo de lo que se dio cuenta es que ella estaba tendida en su cama.

Y tercero…que había un brazo posado sobre sus hombros y otro sobre su estómago.

Ella jadeó y miró hacia la derecha, sus ojos encontrándose con ojos azules, divertidos y cariñosos.

-Na-Nanoha-chan…- Hayate susurró. La pelirroja sólo sonrió y asintió. La castaña miró hacia la izquierda, y otra vez, sus ojos se encontraron con los de otra.

-Fa-Fate-chan…- Suspiró ella. Hayate parpadeó un par de veces, miró hacia el techo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-¿Acaso…acaso estoy soñando?- preguntó ella. Las chicas a sus lados se dieron una mirada cómplice y asintieron. Fate posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Hayate y volteó su rostro hacia si.

-Hayate…- susurró ella y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus labios estaban a una pulgada de distancia de los de la castaña. -¿Acaso esto…- Fate disminuyó aún más la distancia, tanto que Hayate podría sacar la lengua y tocar los labios de la rubia. -…no se siente real? – y con eso, ella posó sus labios sobre los de su amiga.

Hayate cerró los ojos se sintió derretir ante el beso de Fate, ofreciendo absolutamente ninguna resistencia ante la lengua de la rubia, la cual, sin ningún esfuerzo, separó los labios de Hayate y entró a su boca, acariciando su cálido y húmedo interior.

El beso continuó, lento, dulce y sensual, mientras Nanoha, por su parte, acariciaba cariñosamente cualquier parte del cuerpo de Hayate que pudiese alcanzar; su cabello, mejilla, cuello, brazo, cadera y un poco de su muslo, y la castaña también sintió y tembló ante el pequeño beso que Nanoha depositó en su nuca.

Luego de una eternidad en el Paraíso, Fate terminó el beso y con una sonrisa traviesa, le preguntó a Hayate.

-¿Y bien?

La castaña enamorada sólo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Luego, ella se volteó para mirar a Nanoha, la cual estaba casualmente acariciando la mano de Hayate.

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos brevemente y la pelirroja se acercó y tocó los labios de la castaña con los suyos.

Un gemido involuntario (O tal vez no) se le escapó a Hayate y Nanoha aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir los labios de Hayate y acariciar su lengua con la suya.

Luego de 1 minuto completo, la necesidad de oxígeno las obligó a separarse.

Y Hayate se dio cuenta que sus amadas amigas eran unas besadoras simplemente espectaculares.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, Hayate preguntó.

-Pero…¿pero cómo? Digo…¿cómo lo…ya saben…supieron?

La sonrisa de Nanoha se agrandó.

-Bueno, pues…no nos tardamos en darnos cuenta que nos estabas evitando. Y al principio, pensamos que…pues…que te dábamos asco o algo así. Y eso…pues, eso nos asustaba en verdad, Hayate-chan. Y luego, nos dimos cuenta que la razón por la que te apoyamos tanto, y por la que no nos alejábamos de ti cuando estabas en rehabilitación y todo eso era porque…pues…que te amábamos, Hayate-chan.

-Y nos dolía, ¿sabes? Nos dolía que…que te hubiésemos lastimado a _ti_. Así que decidimos…- dijo Fate.

-¡Dejarte unirte a la diversión! ¡Nyahaha!- terminó Nanoha la frase de su novia.

Hayate parpadeó un par de veces, miró a Nanoha y luego a Fate, repitió el proceso, y luego dijo…

-¡¿Huh?! – Sus compañeras se largaron a reír. -¡Hey! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Hayate, haciendo un puchero.

-Hmmmmm…- Nanoha paró de reírse y puso un dedo índice bajo su mentón. Luego de unos segundos, ella le guiñó el ojo a Fate. - ¿Porqué no mejor le mostramos, Fate-chan?

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

Bajo la mirada confusa de Hayate, las muchachas se bajaron de la cama y se pusieron al frente de la castaña, la cual se dio cuenta que Nanoha y Fate llevaban puestas una bata rosa y una negra, respectivamente.

Nanoha se colocó detrás de Fate, rodeando sus hombros y su cintura con sus brazos, y se puso a trabajar.

Para empezar, ella frotó su rostro contra los cabellos dorados de su novia, inhalando su aroma intoxicante. Luego, se puso a besar el cuello, la mejilla y finalmente los labios de Fate, besándola apasionadamente. Mientras se besaban, las manos de Nanoha NO se quedaban quietas; la pelirroja casi "casualmente" acariciaba el cuello, los hombros, estómago y hasta los pechos de su novia, efectivamente haciéndola gemir en el beso.

Ante todo este juego previo, Hayate pudo ver claramente que su rubia favorita obviamente NO llevaba sostén.

Y además, el único pensamiento claro que rondaba por su cabeza era este: _Pero QUÉ BUENAS están_.

Hayate se relamió los labios, y sus amigas lo vieron. Ellas detuvieron su beso y caricias, miraron a Hayate, se pusieron lado a lado, y al unísono…dejaron caer sus batas.

_¡PERO QUÉ BUENAS ESTÁN!_

Los hilillos de sangre que salieron de las fosas nasales de Hayate fue toda la indicación que necesitaban.

Ellas se abalanzaron sobre la castaña, riéndose como colegialas.

……………………………………………………………………..

A la mañana siguiente…

-ESO…fue…¡G-E-NIAL!

Ustedes adivinen quién dijo eso.

Fin


End file.
